


if only they could see what i could

by dnbroughs



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnbroughs/pseuds/dnbroughs
Summary: from the tumblr prompt "Charles defending Erik and Erik absolutely loving him for it."





	if only they could see what i could

“But Raven-”   
“No, Charles!” She all but yelled, her hands curling into fists where they lay at the head of the mahogany dining table. “We all saw what he did in Cuba. You know- oh, don’t look at me like that, we  _ both  _ know he was two seconds away from blowing the lot of us up and leaving-”

“But he  _ didn’t,  _ Raven!” Charles admonished, trying to keep his voice low for the sake of the rest of the house. “And don’t pretend like you weren’t two seconds away from following after him.”

Charles felt Raven’s flash of  _ rage/hurt/notthepoint  _ even through the mental shields, and he knew immediately his mouth had gotten the better of him again. To be fair to him though, when his sister had slipped into his bedroom that morning in the wake of the events of Cuba, only to find him wrapped in Erik’s arms, the last thing he expected was to feel her broadcasted rage, and when he untangled himself from Erik’s warm grip to follow her, the last thing he wanted was for them to be arguing in their kitchen. Yet here they were.

“He killed Shaw, Charles. He could’ve killed all of us-”

“The man murdered his parents! Don’t try and tell me you’re above vengeance, Raven, because we both know you’re not.”

With a sigh, Raven relaxed her balled up hands before steadying Charles with a piercing look. “You’re my brother, Charles, and I want what’s best for you. I just don’t think hooking up with some mass murdering megalomaniac is what’s best for you.”

Charles scoffed, running a shaking hand through his hair in an effort to control himself. “Hooking- Raven you don’t  _ know  _ him. You don’t see the good in him, none of you do, and it kills me- kills him. You can’t feel it, can’t feel the trust he possesses, the affection for all of you, the  _ want  _ for a better world for all of us. He let me inside, Raven” He said, tapping a finger to his temple. “I know.”

A part of Charles knew that spouting all of this to his sister wasn’t the best idea, yet he couldn’t stop the words from falling from his sleep loosened lips. However, there were parts of Erik that he wanted to keep for himself; the Erik that knew just how much milk to put in his tea; the Erik who would massage his temples whenever his telepathy gave him a migraine; the Erik who let Charles hold him through a nightmare; the Erik who just wanted a family again, and had seemingly chosen Charles to help him start it.

Gripping the edge of the chair he was stood at, Charles sighed, looking at Raven with pleading eyes, hoping that they’d express the truth in his words and placate her to the idea of Erik being a (hopefully) permanent fixture. “I love him, Raven.”

And it was only as the words left his mouth did Charles realise how true they were. He loved Erik. There was no discernable start, yet he can’t recall a time where his memories of Erik weren’t tinged with a golden haze of affection and ardour, and as the brunt of his confession settled around the pair, Charles finally understood his need to defend Erik to the hilt, even to his own sister. A small smile quirked his lips and his eyes stung as he nodded steadily. “I love him.”

This wasn’t enough to satisfy Raven, he could tell that much, but it seemed enough for her to drop the topic for now.

“Be careful, Charles.” She warned coldly, although not unkindly, and stalked out of the door to her left, letting it close with an unhinged sense of finality.

Charles let the silence wash over him, letting the fingers of his telepathy reach out towards the man he had left in his bed.

“How long have you been stood there?”

Charles turned to the door behind him to find, just as he expected, Erik leaning leisurely against the jamb, a secretive sort of smile decorating his face. 

“Long enough.” he replied, breaching the distance between them. Charles turned around just in time for Erik to wrap his arms around in and bury his nose in his hair, breathing in deeply.

“Thank you.” he said plainly, but Charles could feel the gratitude and affection and pleasant surprise bleeding from Erik’s mind. Charles felt his projected words breeze across the edge of his mind. They were almost tentative, barely there, yet they left a blaze of heat and want and elation tickling across the surface of his brain, like Erik had pressed the words against his consciousness in a feather soft kiss.

_ I love you, too. _

Charles would let Raven worry. He knew they were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @ toziurs !


End file.
